Vestalve
by Mithalis
Summary: Una Noche Magica...La noche de bodas de Aragorn y Arwen.
1. El Principio de una noche magica

**COMENTARIOS DE VARIE**: Holas de nuevo para todos aquellos q esperaban una nueva historia mia, que son pocos muy pocos, siento decepcionarles.Esta historia es de mi amiga Arweni a la que le presto mi cuneta para que pueda publicarla. 

**COMENTARIOS DE ARWENI**: Bueno...necesito decir mas? creo que es bastante obvio todo. Por cierto gracias a MI VARIE por el nombrecito de Darthelion...podia haber estado horas en ello. Jeje..

**CHAP.1: El Principio de una noche magica**

La noche era calida, como los primeros dias de verano, las estrellas en su mas profundo brillo iluminaban cada recobeco de la Ciudad Blanca, la grandeza de la luna sin embargo era menguada por su parcial oscuridad reflejando en la fuente un pequeño circulo plateado en las aguas cristalinas. Me sente en un banco a observarla, abandonando parcialmente el salon donde se estaba celebrando mi compromiso con el Rey Elessar, mi Estel. Escuchaba las risas de la gente y las alabanzas de algunos otros hacia Estel, pero de un momento a otro me perdi en mis propios pensamientos...He perdido mi familia y mis amigos por amor, Increible. Recuerdo todavia cuando era mas joven, ni siquiera estaba enamorada, solo me dedicaba a corretear de un lado a otro en Lothlorien a merced de alguna travesura de mis hermanos. Pensando en mi, y en el vestido que esa noche luciria en la cena, acostumbrada a una vida en la que no estaba muy segura de si queria participar...Me volvi de un momento a otro algo rebelde, no queria levantarme de la cama o no me apetecia responder a preguntas tan simples como: te encuentras bien hoy o te apetece dar un paseo; Simplemente queria estar sola y recordar la importancia que tenia en mi vida el agua, el fuego, la tierra, los arboles, los animales y todo lo creado. En cambio ahora, esa vida giraba en torno a un hombre con el que acaba de sellar mi destino, un destino de final aterrador para los dos, pero de curso tranquilo y cada dia que pasaba mas cerca del placer.

- Te veo muy feliz - me sobresalte, no la habia visto llegar. Mi abuela me miraba con curiosidad, sintiendose yo creo, a la vez una novia y a la vez mi segunda madre o eso me confeso despues.

- Estaba recordando Lothlorien - hice una pausa girando mi cabeza hacia ella viendo como se sentaba a mi lado. Suspire - cuando aun estaba naneth. - No te preocupes, se lo contare todo, te lo prometo - dijo tiernamente - sabra hasta el minimo detalle.

- La cena no se la cuentes.

- Esta bien, no le contare que adoraste esas cositas con queso - sonreimos las dos recordando la anecdota; Esos pequeños canapes de queso y algo que no sabria decir, que delicia...solo con verlos se me hacia la boca agua, cada mordisco era una vida entera, incluso a Estel le impresiono. "Parece que los deseas mas que a mi" me dijo sonriendo en un susurro.

- Te ruboriza.

- El que?

- Lo que estes pensando - No pienso nada - recalque la ultima palabra - no?

- Bueno...entiendo que estes nerviosa - dijo tranquilizadoramente - yo tambien lo estuve en mi noche de bodas, tu abuelo puede ser muy.

- No lo digas!

- Porque? - me pregunto entre risas - Creia que ya no eras una niña y que podiamos hablar de esto - Pero es mi abuelo...me sentiria muy mal sabiendo lo que habeis echo... - me daban hasta escalofrios, saber que mi abuela y mi abuelo eran como dos conejos, queria reirme y pensar en otra cosa, pero no podia. De hecho no tenia nada de lo que avergonzarme, tarde o temprano, Estel y yo consumariamos nuestro amor, el no podria soportar mas presion, y en realidad yo...tampoco.

Ella volvio a reir, de momento solo me explicaba algunos pasos poco importantes, como la diferencia entre amor y lujuria o como Estel podia reaccionar ante mi embarazo. Cosas que ni siquiera escuche, claro que...estaba pensando en el.

-...Y entonces es cuando gritan histericos como si les hubieses entregado en vez de un bebe un monstruo - Galadriel me miro anonadada como sonreia atontada mirando el horizonte, ella sabia lo que pasaba por mi cabeza, pero me quiso interrumpir y con un ligero codazo me hizo reaccionar.

- Si claro...es maravilloso.

- No me estabas escuchando Undomiel.

- Si abuela, estaba escuchando lo que decias pero no lo entiendo - Solo me llamaba Undomiel cuando era necesario, me sorprendio ese cambio de actitud hacia mi persona. Sin venir a cuento llore. Mis lagrimas se derramaban entre mis manos que se posaban en mis ojos casi irritados del esfuerzo. Me abrazo y me mecio acurrucada en su vientre como nunca lo hizo antes, Me dio todo ese cariño que anhelaba como si fuera mi propia madre. - Te voy a echar de menos daernana...- solo pude decirle eso, pues antes de que pudiera continuar el hombre de mis pensamientos aparecio ante nosotras.

- Melda, que ocurre? - se inclino para verme en el regazo de mi abuela querida - en un dia tan feliz y tu tan triste.  
Sus palabras simples me llegaron al alma, y si arruinaba su propia felicidad al mismo tiempo que le hacia daño con mi llanto?

- Nada meleth-nin, solo el recuerdo de un tiempo pasado - Galadriel me ayudo a levantarme y se dirigio a Estel cariñosamente - Deberias quedarte con ella, hoy necesita un poco de amor.

Los dos sonrieron mientras yo me abrigaba en sus brazos - Que le ocurre a mi pequeña "vilwarin" - El sabia que aquella palabra me hacia reir, Ada-nin me lo decia a menudo para que me sintiera mejor y dejara de llorar, En cuestion de segundos mi llanto se convirtio en risa.

- Veo que hay cosas que no se olvida - le bese suavemente como queriendo agradecerle este momento, un pequeño instante de placer.

- Yo acabo de olvidar este beso, podemos volverlo a repetir? - note rapidamente en su voz esa entonacion lujuriosa que solo el sabia darle a las palabras, asi que me beso de nuevo, robandoselo a mis labios con dulzura y a la vez con suma urgencia de lo que los dos sabriamos que ocurriria.

- Estel...yo...- Ni siquiera me dejo terminar, sus labios se unieron de nuevo a los mios pero algo frios, casi con recelo... - que te ocurre?

El me miro a los ojos, senti como sus preciosos ojos grises se introducian despacio en mi alma, compadeciendole por un ligero contratiempo que me explicaria.

- No tienes la sensacion de que nos miran, observan y juzgan? - dijo algo preocupado, se le podia notar en la voz, nunca habia sentido esto en el, me parecio tan raro que por su reaccion di por hecho que yo habia arqueado una ceja extrañada.

-Bueno, supongo que...ahora que eres rey nos miraran, observaran y juzgaran nuestros movimientos, no Estel?

- Puede ser melda - miro hacia el horizonte como yo lo hice antes, pensando un poco en todo, en el futuro y en el magico presente - No creo que me acostumbre a esto.

- Lo haremos juntos, de verdad - me acurruque entre sus brazos y coloque mis manos en su espalda - Dathelion tienes que observar cada movimiento que hago? - me separe despacio de el. No me habia percatado de que el hombre estaba ahi, queriendo interrumpirnos con algo de vergüenza.

- Perdon mi rey, pero lo reclamaban en la sala - note q se ruborizaba un poco, no se le ocurrio apenas mirarme a los ojos o mirar a Estel, solo miraba hacia sus pies.

- Creo que esta noche mi reina y yo nos retiraremos antes de lo previsto - me sonrio y yo lo hice tambien con inocencia diria...pero nos entendimos los dos, Dathelion con un gesto ceremonioso se fue.

---

---

---

Traduciones:

Naneth - mami

Daernana - abuelita

Melda - querida

Meleth-nin - puede ser, mi amor, querida mia

Vilwarin - mariposa

Ada-nin - mi papi


	2. Una noche con las estrellas

NOTAS DE VARIE: Holas, aqui esta el segundo capitulo de la historia d weni espeo q os guste. y dejad reviews que sino Weni se deprime.

NOTAS DE WENI: Buenas nenas y nenes, aqui teneis el siguiente capi, pero no os desanimeis que en unos dias habra otro capi mas, mcuho mas interesante y bonito.  
Gracias a los que me han mandad o rewius o como se escriba y a los que no lo han echo (que conozca) y que lo han leido y me han dicho que pobre ari.  
bueno...en fin.  
Besitos a todos, disfrutad y escribidme porfiii Por cierto por fin, despues de tantos años tngo cuenta aqui. Soy Arweni (por si cabe alguna duda xD)

POESIA: "Una noche con las estrellas"

En esta noche de luna nueva  
sus ojos vibraban con fuerza  
encontraban en ellos su luz  
su amor, su pasion  
En esta noche bendita  
recorren sus manos sus cuerpos desnudos,  
locos de pasion locos de amor, de sinrazon

Sus leguas se envuelven con ternura  
en esos besos robados  
llenos de inseguridad  
que llevan a la locura  
a su cuerpo virginal

Su sangre corria con fuerza  
por su indescriptible anatomia con  
su pulso acelerado,  
asi le sentia entre sus brazos

Con manos temerosas  
deslizo entre sus senos  
suaves y sedosos  
un dedo malcriado  
perturbando la intensidad  
de su respiracion entrecortada  
haciendola gozar

Con su lengua caprichosa  
el de nuevo lo intento  
colocarse entre sus muslos  
darle todo su esplendor  
mientras ella sujetaba  
todo su arte volaba  
Ella se sentia flotando,  
tan hermosa...  
sus mejillas se tornaba rosas,  
escarlatas de toda esa pasion  
que culminaria en un grito  
casi como de dolor

Y en un momento  
el subio sobre ella  
arrancandole el alma,  
y de nuevo ese hombre la inundo  
sus caricias, sus roces...  
todo su corazon.

Esa mañana despertaria,  
le observaria en su paz  
dormitar tranquilo pero al despertar...  
de nuevo juntos  
como esa noche tranquila  
como en el dia señalado  
que tanto habian esperado  
para poder demostrarse su amor  
ardientes como esa llama  
que nunca nunca se apaga...


	3. Te amare toda la noche melethnin

NOTA DE ARWENI: hola todos de nuevo, espero que os hayan gustado los anteriores capitulos, aqui uno nuevo...mas interesante xD, el ultimo muy prontito. Dejad rewius de esos anda, hacedme super feliz!! 

**"Te amare toda la noche meleth-nin"**

- Esto es tan...maravilloso - no sabia ni siquiera cuando me habia sorprendido, algo casi infinitamente imposible, pero asi lo habia echo, mis ojos se abrieron tanto ante la belleza de mi futura habitacion, estaba iluminada con candelabros cuyas velas tenian una luz tan calida como su propio calor - es precioso Estel.

- Me agrada que os guste mi reina - rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos fuertes y me beso en la frente.  
Sonrei estupidamente, aunque de eso me di cuenta despues, estaba tan nerviosa...Tantas cosas pasaban por mi cabeza en esos momentos, una situacion nueva que tenia que solucionar.

Observe la habitacion poco a poco, le cogi de la mano y fui toqueteando con mi mano libre la suave seda de las cortinas verdes, que contrastaban con el blanco pulcro de las paredes...lo hacia todo tan acogedor.

De repente senti un olor familiar - Niphredil? - pregunte. El asintio con la cabeza me gire y las vi, alli estaban frescas y limpias, como un niño con juguete nuevo corri hacia el sorprende ramo encima de la cama, lo cogi separando y colocando a los lados las ligeras cortinas tambien blancas del dosel.

Una vez mas me sorprendi, deje que mi imaginacion volara por la habitacion. El se acerco esbozando una sonrisa, con la inseguridad reinando en su mirada, sujetando mi mano con fuerza pero cuidadosamente, como si sostuviera un tesoro que se pudiera romper; empece a sentirme como nunca antes pero apenas disfrutaba de esa sensacion de calor interior, ruborizandome agache mi cabeza para apartarme de sus caricias.

Si, el tambien estaba nervioso, pude sentirlo en el ambiente...porque ahora?, siempre decidido, siempre seguro menos cuando estaba conmigo, que le haria yo que le hacia temblar con mi sola mirada?, un hombre que ha visto tanto mundo con vergüenza ante una mujer como yo...No pude permitirlo.

"Besale" me decia, "hazlo antes de que el lo haga" le mire a lo ojos, azules profundos, casi pude perderme en ellos, el me miro tambien, con vergüenza o miedo no lo se, pero casi con deseo.  
En nuestras miradas tentadores pude esconderme solo un momento, porque mientras me pensaba que hacer, el se apresuro...me beso.

Nunca antes senti sus labios tan jugosos como esa noche, le deje paso en mi boca, senti su sabor en mi lengua. La suya invadia mi espacio, jugaba con la mia, se peleaban por cada roce. Sus manos de nuevo en mi cintura recorrian suavemente mi espalda, se enredaban en mis cabellos negros, me hacia enloquecer.

Solte las flores, Aragorn merecia tambien mis caricias, cayeron al suelo deprisa, casi las tire para abrazarle, para sostenerle, sentia como mi mundo se desvanecia, hasta que casi nos falto el aire y nos separamos con enfado.

No eran necesarias las palabras, nos entendiamos con un sutil gesto. Volvimos a mirarnos ahora con mas urgencia, mas deseo, sentia como me temblaban las piernas mientras mis manos desvestian su cuerpo.

Note su estremecimiento cuando le bese de nuevo, su lengua juguetona se introducia en mi boca recreandose con la mia en un movimiento envolvente. De modo casi magico me desprendia de mi vestido de boda, tan despacio que incluso le pedi con mi cuerpo que dejara resbalar de una vez por todas la tela plateada que impedia rozarme con su cuerpo.

El, ya sin camisa, se separo de mi despacio, y se dirigio a una mesa donde habia una jarra de vino y dos copas, las sirvio sin prisas como si observara la caida de cada gota del liquido granate que fluia delicado por el cristal.

Yo aprovechando su corta "ausencia" frente al espejo del tocador deshice el complicado peinado que hacia caer mis mechones sobre mi espalda. Una zona tan sensible en estos momentos que no me hacia pensar en otra cosa sino era en Aragorn.

Con mis brazos sobre mi vientre cerre los ojos, recordando casi entre sueños ese beso del principio, tan dulce y tan apasionado, pero Aragorn me hizo volver a este mundo junto a el, en un instante me devolvio a la cordura cuando coloco un copa en mis manos. El estaba detras mia, ni siquiera abri los ojos, el solo instante de imaginarle junto a mi me hacia retroceder a mi estado anterior.

Por fin pude reaccionar y los abri, me gire hacia el, tambien se perdio en mis ojos, con mas rapidez incluso que antes, yo fascinada ante su perfecta antomia y el mirando cada ondulacion de mi cabello sobre mi palida y calida piel.  
Abandonando esta situacion me sente en la cama notando su ojos siempre puestos en mi. Yo sonreia, solo sonreia, quizas por mi ocurrencia que me daba ideas fascinantes, o por todo...este cuarto, esta noche...

- Sientate conmigo - casi le susurre. Me hizo caso, pero por un momento temblo, se que olvido ese sentimiento metiendose un poco mas en mis propios pensamientos. Ahora si le sentia tan cercano, tan el...Le observe acercarse; se habia quitado las botas y le vi hermoso, como antaño le veia, deslumbrante incluso... Se sentaba a mi lado y tambien sonreia, muy feliz.

Yo tan feliz como el deshice cada nudo en mi mente y le ofreci mis mano al tiempo que me apoyaba en su hombro.

- Podria quedarme asi eternamente - me susurro al oido produciendome una sensacion tan extraña...

- De verdad? - levante la cabeza mirandole

- He estado soñando con este momento tanto tiempo y hoy no se como decirte que te amo mas que ese dia que te encontre entre los arboles, esos que fueron testigos de nuestro amor - Supiro aliviado. Lo habia dicho sin querer, me habia abierto totalmente su corazon - No se porque tengo que decirtelo melda-nin, ya lo sabes.

"Este es el momento Arwen...Besale", Por primera vez en mi vida hice caso a mis impulsos y le bese muy suavemente pero el supo que le habia aceptado, que entendia sus palabras como su esposa, su amante, su amiga y su nueva compañera en la vida que le habia tocado vivir.

- Yo tambien te amo Aragorn - Hoy mas que nunca le desee, pero tanto el como yo sabiamos que este momento deberia durar lo dicho: eternamente.

- Supongo que el vino fue pura distraccion - se rio un momento haciendome reir a mi tambien, liberando un poco esa tension que los dos sabiamos que habia, en verdad yo le amaba tanto...

Libere la copa de su mano y junto con la mia las coloque en el suelo de manera que no hubiera accidentes.

Hasta ahora no me habia dado cuenta, pero seguia con los zapatos puestos y en ropa interior. Una vision un tanto extravagante para mis gustos asique intente descalzarme.

- Permiteme - el se arrodillo junto a mi y deshizo con sus manos habiles de montaraz el lazo de mis zapatos acariciando a drede mis pantorrillas.

Esa sensacion hizo que mi cabeza volviera a dar vueltas de nuevo de nuevo imaginandome lo que ocurriria despues.

Mis mirada curiosa le hizo volver hacia mi sujetandome con una mano en mi espalda y la otra sobre el colchon, me arrastro hacia un nuevo placer, beso mi cuello con delectacion, cada milimetro que tocaba me estremecia, algo casi incomprensible incluso para un elfo, me hacia gemir muy suavemente produciendole a el tambien nuevas sensaciones.

Mis manos jugaban con su pelo y bajaban por su espalda, acariciandole un poco con rabia porque me hacia esperar demasiado; con fuerza...Yo sabia que le necesitaba ya, ese calor incoherente que bajaba por mi columna y hacia derretir a mis sentidos me lo pedia.

Me apoyo contra el colchon finalmente y mis piernas casi se abrieron a el, no sabia si estar avergonzada o darle lo que queria cuanto antes. Pero el tenia otro planes, me coloco delicadamente en mejor posicion para que pudiera recostarme totalmente y el se coloco a mi lado hurgando bajo la almohada...

De nuevo esa luz tan intensa en sus ojos que me enloquecia y me hacia sentirle aun mas cerca. De pronto el se rio picaramente, cuando al parecer encontro lo que estaba buscando...

- Hay algun tesoro por ahi? - bromee, para relajar un poco mis musculos, los sentia tan tensos con el a mi lado

- Bueno...aqui precisamente no - saco algo que no me dejo ver pues lo mantenia oculto en sus manos - pero descubriremos que es capaz de hacer esta maravilla

Su voz melodiosa me hizo sonreir..."maravilla" repetia en mi mente, mientras tanto el me besaba suavemente de nuevo como yo antes pero el mas tranquilo, mucho mas tranquilo, iba adaptandose poco a poco igual que yo me acoplaba a su mano suave en mi mejilla que bajaba peligrosamente a desacer mi vestimenta color lavanda.

Con su habilidad recobrada desde hace un momento deslizo sobre mis hombros la sutil seda poniendo la piel fresca en ardiente a cada roce de sus dedos.

Puse mis manos sobre sus hombros y de repente senti algo suave, extraño bajando por mi espalda...que era aquello?, solo pude notar una de sus manos en mi cuerpo en un intento de encontrarse con mis pechos. La otra mano era imposible que fuera lo que me provocaba esas sensaciones nuevas.

Su beso cada vez era mas pasional y el mio mas intenso, una mezcla de su sabor con el mio que daria un increible fruto dulce en mi interior cuando nuestras lenguas se tocaban.

Me volvio a colocar bajo a el, mirandole, frente a frente, y por fin me mostro ese objeto de su mano. Una pluma de cisne descendia sobre mi cuello suave, como si la llevara el viento, gemi muy sutilmente, no deseando que acabara nunca este momento, resbalaba de nuevo entre mis pechos, por los costados. Su mano termino de desvestir mi piel ardiente, que me rozara sobre las rodillas me volvia loca de nuevo, "Esa pluma maldita me tortura una y otra vez...le deseo tanto"

Pero el sabia tan bien esperar...sabia contener sus impulsos, ahora yo era la avergonzada, que hasta mis manos se paralizaron mientras la pluma hacia lo propio en el interior de mis muslos. Notaba que aquello era el fin, el borde de un abismo enorme donde necesitaba gritar a pleno pulmon.

- Estel...- gemi animandole a seguir. Al oirme reanudo sus caricias desechando la pluma, sustituyendola por sus labios no tan suaves como el tacto de esta pero incluso mas increibles de lo que pude imaginar.

Cuando se coloco sobre mi, note su dureza en mi vientre, algo tan fascinante que me hizo derretirme entre sus brazos y sus besos repartidos por mi cuellos y mis hombros mientras sus manos tocaban mis pechos con pasion.

Se detuvo, casi sin darme tiempo a volver a la realidad, nos miramos intensamente note en sus ojos el mismo nerviosismo de antes

- Porque te paras? - le pregunte dulcemente soltando las sabanas que tenia cogidas con fuerza. Acaricie su frente y coloque un mechon de su cabello detras de su oido, bese su mejilla pero el seguia quieto.

- Tengo miedo...- pero no era terror sino mas bien preocupacion

- Porque? - mis manos bajaron por su espalda hasta sus pantalones y acariciandole con suavidad intente quitarselos

- Porque...bueno...- tartamudeo - esque...te puedo hacer daño

- A mi? - Abri mas los ojos bastante sorprendida, me habian dicho que los hombres tenian algo de miedo de esta situacion que se sentian incomodos porque podria dolernos bastante; pero la asustada deberia ser yo que es a la que le va a doler... - Estel yo se que nunca me harias daño a proposito

- No se porque no me siento mas tranquilo - Sus manos estaban contra el colchon, su mirada perdida...Sus piernas enredadas con las mias me mantenian sujeta a el, cada vez mas sentia que le necesitaba.

Intente tranquilizarle con unos besos, pero el estaba muy tenso, casi estuve apunto de deshechar mi oportunidad de amarle ahora cuando el se movio un poco y su rodilla toco suavemente mi muslo.

Cerre los ojos disfrutando de la sensacion, y el me miro cuando lo hice, lo sentia...sabia que el tambien disfrutaba viendome asi, su malvada tecnica no haria que me riendiese.

- Sabes una cosa? - le pregunte con lascivia bajando sus pantalones por sus piernas - Creo que podemos hacerlo mejor.

Me gire colocandome encima suya, el me miro tan impresionado que crei que se iba a morir ahi mismo, no pensaba en que iba a hacer ni siquiera podia imaginarlo. Pero yo sabia lo que le volveria loco tambien a el...

Le bese despacio dejando que el me atrayera con sus labios, pero por supuesto no le deje, baje por su cuello, bese el lobulo de su oido y continue mi camino a trompicones por su pecho, sus manos me acariciaban velozmente no dejando que continuara pero queria y deseaba tanto hacerlo que solo me detuve en su parte mas sensible, probe su esencia salada introduciendo su longitud en mi boca, lamiendo sin cesar...le oia gemir, primero suavemente despues mucho mas fuerte, mis manos sobre su estomago saltaban ligeramente cuando el hacia esfuerzos por contenerse.

El me detuvo de nuevo sujetandome por los brazos y elevandome hacia sus labios, me beso docilmente, rindiendose a mi y a mis manos todavia en su delicado organo.

De improviso se giro hacia mi y comenzo a besar mi cuello y mis pechos rapidamente bajando hacia mi estomago. Con delicadeza separo mis piernas besandolas en toda su longitud, sin tocarme en mi necesidad me miro como temblaba con sus anteriores caricias, beso mi ombligo y fue bajando lentamente hasta mi interior, lamiendo mi pequeña joya escondida, una y otra vez...

- Aragorn...no pares nunca - gemia sujetandome con fuerza a las sabanas y a la almohada - no pares...

No pararia nunca, yo lo sabia...sentia mi cuerpo ardiendo con sus caricias, un calor tan fuerte que incluso me hacia sudar un poco, algo que nunca antes habia sentido. Mi cabeza estaba apunto de abandonar mi cuerpo, me falto el aire cuando uno de sus dedos se introdujo dentro de mi...Era el fin del mundo, mi mente se fue y mi cuerpo se sobresaltaba con cada roce su lengua, era una sensacion indescriptible que hacia humedecerme aun mas.

Gemia con fuerza, cada grito salia de mi boca sin apenas darme cuenta, pero entonces tuve miedo de quedarme asi siempre, ausente de todo, solo sientiendome exaltada, soberbia y orgullosa.

Las contracciones de mi cuerpo se volvian mas fuertes, mas largas y placenteras, hasta que el se detuvo lentamente, dejando que recuperara la cordura y las fuerzas en mis piernas, pero seguia temblando, mucho menos, pero era un estremecimiento embrutecedor...

- Aragorn...Meleth...- las palabras me salian muy despacio, todavia cogia aire...entre gemidos y ruegos le pedi que me hiciese suya en este momento - Te necesito...

- Estas segura...- Llena de lujuria y lascivia esperaba a su miembro contra mi, regalandome su elixir, todo su ser. Le bese como aceptandole, sus labios y su lengua sabian a mi probandome en su boca, me sabia tan dulce, tan exquisito...Sus manos recorrian mis caderas, bajaban hacia mis piernas demasiado despacio.

Mi necesidad me obligaba a tenerle ahora, esas manos tan fuertes me conquistaban con cada roce, y las mias le hacia temblar.  
Sin previo aviso separo con dulzura mis pieras de nuevo besando mi cuello y mis hombros deprisa, y se coloco en mi humeda oquedad.

- Te prometo que lo hare despacio - ahora si empezaba a sentirme asustada, contraje mis musculos impidiendole entrar, las palabras con las que decian expresar el dolor fatal de perder mi virginidad se esparcian por mi mente, pensaba y pensaba, era tan horrible en ese momento...

- Tienes que relajarte...- sujeto mis manos con suavidad y las coloco junto a mi cabeza en la almohada apoyandose en ellas para entrar en mi. Pero sus palabras no me tranquilizaban, seguia tan nerviosa como al principio, que me ocurria? porque tenia que fallarle ahora? - Meleth...si no te sientes bien podemos hacerlo cuando estes lista

Ahora si que senti sus palabras tan dulces, en verdad estaba preocupado por mi...Abandone esos oscuros pensamientos y me concentre en estar junto a el, era nuestra noche, tanto tiempo esperando para amarnos y yo no iba a ser quien arruinaria la mejor noche de nuestras vidas.

Se introdujo despacio al principio, no grite, pero estuve apunto de hacerlo; una sensible mezcla entre dolor y placer, luego fue deslizandose mas deprisa, una sensacion un tanto extraña estar junto a el de este modo. Casi podia tocar esas sensaciones en el ambiente, eso que le incitaba a seguir...Gemia en voz alta, crei que se iba a romper, se apoyo junto a mi hombro y yo le bese en la mejilla y en el lobulo volviendole loco.

Llego un momento en que nuestros cuerpos se movian con ritmos acompasados, disfrutando hasta del minimo espacio de su miembro, sintiendole dentro de mi, como entraba y salia...Me sujete a su espalda fuertemente apretandole con mis piernas enroscadas en su cuerpo, incitandole a seguir.

El dolor se habia ido por completo ahora solo le sentia a el, su amor y su pasion puestas en un abrazo eterno como era este...Nuestros instintos puestos en la cama, entre las blancas sabanas, abrazandonos y dandonos todo lo que podiamos, compitiendo por nuestros afectos.

De nuevo encogi mi cuerpo por la misma sensacion de antes, el grito placenteramente, su respiracion se hacia mucho mas fuerte, la mia tambien, mi piel y la suya eran dos soles ardientes, quemaban hasta el aire, ese mismo aire que nos faltaba y se hacia tan necesario en nuestros pulmones.

Le arañe en su espalda con ferocidad, dehaciendome entre sus brazos como mantequilla, derretida, desesperada por sus besos y su abrazo, me arquee gritando su nombre, pidiendole mas, hablando incluso palabras que no sabia si entendia, de nuevo volcando mi mente a mis nuevos pensamientos lujuriosos, de un erotismo absorto de todo lo que habia alrededor, de ese amor tan profundo que unia nuestras almas.

Nuestros puntos culminantes estaban proximos, yo lo seguia en sus movimientos y me embriagaba del sabor de sus labios, de la sutileza de sus caricias y de toda mi locura. Ese nuevo calor en mi bajo vientre me indico que se habia derramado en mi, mezclando nuestras esencias, tambien parte de nosotros mismos se quedo ahi, guardandose en mi interior como un tesoro en una arcon cerrado, que solo saldria a la luz si los dioses asi lo dictaban.

Al borde de todo esta nueva experiencia que nos dejo exhaustos frente a frente, abrazos y respirando con dificultad.

Cuando nos separamos delicadamente contemple sus ojos, sus manos y todo su cuerpo, le sentia aun tan cerca ardiendo dentro de mi. El me sonrio y me acaricio el rostro con sus manos grandes.

- Ves como estoy bien? - le dije bromeando

- Ya lo veo, meleth...- beso mi mejilla y se recosto a mi lado sonriendome de nuevo y acariciando mi cuerpo con suavidad.  
Le devolvi la sonrisa, algo lujuriosa tambien y casi sin querer volvimos a besarnos sientiendo de nuevo su cuerpo junto al mio.

Como desesperados nos continuamos magreando, aunque despacio; el se recupero totalmente y le deje que se volviera a deslizar dentro de mi.

Esta vez fue mucho mas rapida y mas agradable para los dos, resbalando con facilidad llegue incluso a tocar las estrellas...pero le llame a el: Estel...por favor...entregate a mi...

- Arwen...ya soy tuyo

Nuestras voces hicieron el resto, su entonacion sensual me derritio de nuevo en el, arqueaba mi espalda de manera nerviosa, con pequeños saltos y temblores. Me agarre fuertemente, arañandole de nuevo como antes y gimiendo en su hombro mordiendole tambien...No pudo contenerse, sabia que esa sensacion de contraerme era demasiado para el, le hizo culminar en mi cuerpo.

Nos abrazamos y nos besamos muy despacio, mas con amor que con la urgencia de antes, recobrando nuestros afectos nos dimos atenciones mutuas.

Me recoste junto a el colocando mi brazo sobre su pecho desnudo, una de sus manos se entrelazo con la mia despues de ser besada delicadamente, su barbilla en la cumbre de mi cabeza y su otra mano en mi cintura abrazandome con cuidado y de modo protector.

Me daba cuenta de que el sueño comenzaba a reclamarle, vi como cerraba sus ojos despacio y aprovechando le bese en los labios muy suavemente, pero el ya estaba dormido.

Pasamos la noche abrazos, hasta que yo tambien me dormi mientras oia el sonido de su corazon latiendo todavia deprisa aunque iba reduciendo su ritmo, mirando la noche oscura tan solo iluminada por las velas que casi se habian apagado con la suave brisa del verano, pero una aun brillaba tornando en dorada la piel de Aragorn y la mia parcialmente plateada, las dos brillantes como un pulcro cristal.


	4. Luna de Miel

NOTAS DE AUTORA: Aqui finalmente el último capítulo. Espero que os hayan gustado los demás y lo dicho. Sed Felices!  
Muchos reviews porfi!!! Besitos a todos.

Poesia: Renacer by: Arweni

Dedicada la poesia y el capitulo a todos los que creen en el amor verdadero, también a los enamorados de la vida y por supuesto a los que creen que todos alguna vez seran una Arwen o un Aragorn.

* * *

**Luna de Miel**

Pensamientos:

"Y en sus manos encontró el consuelo que esperaba, acarició su rostro lentamente y besó su frente, ella aun dormia. El resplandor de sus negros cabellos no era lo único que le hacian permanecer despierto, también el observar a su mujer...su esposa. Adoraba esa palabra; respiraba despacio tratando de no despertarla, con un brazo la rodeaba delicadamente mientras ella se amoldaba a su cuerpo. Pero por fin, le pudo el sueño"

_Y en su cuerpo la pasión escondida  
En sus manos y en su rosotro blanco  
En sus ojos de negro intenso  
En su pelo sobrecogedor ..._

Ya es por la mañana, la noche se me ha echo tan corta...como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo el dia y la noche para estar en mi contra y arruinar mi preciado momento.

Incluso el sol brillaba con tanta fuerza que parecia que iba a cegarme, como para no dejarme verle de nuevo. Menos mal que mis ojos seguían cerrados, solo percibia su calor en mis párpados.

Abrí los ojos y miré a mi alrededor con curiosidad, casi no podia ni creermelo: Yo estaba con él.

Dormía tan tiernamente...tenia ganas de besarle, de abrazarle, de darme entera a él de nuevo...pero esa carita tan angelical.

Suspiré de modo tranquilizador, mirarle me daba tanta paz; él me hacia respirar, vivir; en verdad era por lo único por lo que habia luchado. Quizas por lo único que me habian dejado que luchara.

"Siempre cuidandome y siempre pendiente de mí, a lo mejor solo lo hice porque me lo prohibieron, a lo mejor no estaba enamorada..." me entró un miedo horrible por el cuerpo, algo tan frio como la muerte, notaba la distancia entre los dos.

Porque estaba pensando en esto? Ahora estaba aqui, tenía que disfrutar de él. Repentinamente mis manos se tensaron, un sentimiento de celos invadia mi cuerpo, me lo han arrebatado tanto tiempo que ahora ya no se que hacer mientras esta aqui.  
Pero si que anhelaba estar con Aragorn.

Sentía rabia por todo ese tiempo, con fuerzas de todo, casi alimentaba mi alma de cosas tan malas y tan aterradoras. Me levanté sentandome al borde la cama, le di la espalda...Si se despertaba, no queria que me viese así: Impedida por mis sentidos, de todo eso que tenía acumulado en mi cabeza y que me hacia llorar.  
"Llorar y lamentarme" eso era lo único que hacía, cada palabra que decía, como una marioneta que sufre.

Cuantas dudas, Cuantas preguntas..."Todo por él, Todo..." Me repetia una y otra vez, merecia la pena el haber esperado? De verdad yo merecia sufrir asi?

De repente ese sentimiento pasó y lloré, de nuevo lloré, me deshaogaba y me hacia sentir en calma, mi actitud tan pasional me volvia loca, Aragorn no podría vivir conmigo si yo cambiaba de humor con tanta velocidad...Le haria daño todo esto, estoy segura.

Me comportaba como una niña, aunque en realidad lo era..."NO!!..." Gritaba interiormente, me gritaba a mi misma..."El te ama y tú a el, disipa tus dudas, devuelve tu cordura a esta habitación"

Respiré profundamente con los ojos cerrados, tratanto de tranquilizar esa parte que me hacia pensar y no actuar:  
"El amor es todo instinto, tus deseos y los suyos, tu cuerpo y el suyo, tu alma y la suya, es darte y entregarte, tú eres parte suya y él es parte de ti...El sentimiento es el mismo"

_Entonces es cuando recuerda  
cuando se acuerda de que tiene un sentir  
rememora, piensa y arregla  
todo su alma fria  
se transforma en un nuevo sol  
ardiente con deseo ignorante del mundo alrededor  
decorado de lujuria  
y loco de amor._

Bien...y ahora? Bajar...verlos a todos, saludar y pasear.

"Ver a los invitados, que observaran cada uno de nuestros movimientos..."

- En que piensas? - Aragorn estaba despierto, menos mal...

Puso la mano sobre mi cintura y se acerco a mi. Acariciandome suavemente con su nariz hizo que mi cabeza se inclinara para dejar paso a sus labios, me besaba delicadamente el cuello, despacio, del mismo modo que hace unas horas.  
Sentia de nuevo ese ligero nerviosismo, mucho mas disminuido por supuesto. Acaba de aclarar mis pensamientos, pero en mi cabeza seguía mi familia, ahora de distinto modo...Me ruboricé pensando en la vergüenza que iba a pasar en el desayuno.

Aragorn me miró, se habia dado cuenta de mi rubor y me acarició el rostro haciendome temblar.

- Te encuentras bien? - preguntó algo preocupado - Te...duele.

- Eh...no... - tardamudee, le tenia que contar el motivo de mis nervios, mis hermanos eran lo que más me aterrorizaba: sus preguntas, sus burlas... - Estoy bien, solo es un ligero malestar, nada mas.

- Me alegro de que estes bien, meleth - le sonreí estupidamente, otra vez...era la única manera que tenia que sonreir, una pequeña sonrisa sarcástica - Crees que deberiamos cambiarnos, o nos quedaremos en la cama un poco mas?

Rápidamente note la lujuria en su voz, pero queria hacerle esperar como me hizo esperar anoche.

- No negaré que quiero quedarme más tiempo junto a ti - Me acarició los muslos suavemente llevando el calor a todo mi cuerpo...subia con sus labios por mi espalda, produciendome suaves escalofrios, me besaba tan tiernamente - pero...

Se detuvo tan bruscamente que me di la vuelta para ver si habia dimitido de sus intentos de hacerme volver al lecho...Ahi seguia, con una postura un tanto extraña y con el ceño fruncido.

- Pensabas que iba a quedarme en la cama con el dia tan precioso que hace??

- Si...? - contesto algo intranquilo, más intranquilo que normalmente, como pensando en lo mismo que yo, en esa vergüenza tan horrible que ibamos a pasar los dos en el desayuno que nos esperaba abajo...Que miedo me daba pensar en ello...si...

- Crees que debimos marcharnos ayer? - pregunté tapandome un poco con las sabanas, me acababa de dar cuenta de que estaba desnuda, y lo peor de todo, que no podia ni mirar las manchas de sangre de éstas.

- Por que? - Se acercó a mi medio abrazandome con ternura medio; yo creo, pensando en por que no dejaba de hablar ya y asi poder besarme...sonreí de mis ocurrencias, algo bastante normal; sobretodo con esas ocurrencias. (que tonterias)

- Para tener más tiempo para nosotros...- me lancé contra su pecho acariciandolo con un dedo, Aragorn se impresionó totalmente y me apoyó contra él de manera que estuvieramos tumbados sobre el colchón - Para estar solos...

- Como de solos

- Muy solos...- Me empecé a reir de él, pobrecillo, estaba tan seguro de que al final habia accedido que casi lloro - Sabes para que más?

- Dime - volvió a besar mi cuello, muy dulcemente. Me derretí en sus brazos, no podia resistir más esas caricias sin corresponderle.

Sin pensarlo se giró colocandome bajo él, sus manos vagaban por el interior de mis muslos, hace tiempo que habia apartado las sabanas; le regocijaba pensar que yo me sentia algo ruborizada con sus caricias. Estaba volviendome loca, lancé un pequeño gemido al aire, salió tan precipitadamente...no me di cuenta, solo notaba sus dedos en mi, esos roces que adoraba tanto. Un dulce placer recorria mi espalda y mi mente y mis ojos se nublaban ante él.

- Aragorn...

- Shhh...- me miró un momento, crei que iba a morirme, en sus ojos tenia tanta pasion que no sabia si acceder a él y dejarme hacer o levantarme, cambiarme cuanto antes y bajar a desayunar. Ya habria tiempo para disculpas más tarde despúes de todo.

Siguió con esas caricias tan lujuriosas que hacian que me humedeciera...era algo tan increible, esas sensaciones estaban a punto de hacerme culminar ahi mismo.

- Que tenias que decirme? - se detuvo bruscamente, no se porque le tuve que dejar con la miel en los labios antes, se creia incluso gracioso mirandome asi...; a pesar de que me habia dejado igual, yo queria seguir haciéndolo más adelante, estaba claro que iba a ser un dia precioso.

- Creo que deberiamos desayunar

- Crees o lo dices porque tienes hambre?

- Lo digo porque conozco a mi familia

- Bien, entonces cúal es vuestra estrategia mi señora? - sonrio haciéndome cosquillas

- Para Estel!! - no se detendría, nunca, habia vuelto mi amado montaraz, valiente y sobretodo seguro de que no iba a dejarme ir tan facilmente - Estel!!

- Crees que debo para ya? - yo no podía reirme más, casi nos caemos de la cama, menos mal que me sujetó antes de que esas copas de vino de anoche chocaran contra mis cabellos negros.

- Dime que lo sientes, que por poco me ves en el suelo - le rogué con mi carita de niña buena.

- No me tientes Undómiël - dijo con una sonrisa pícara

- Aragorn!!

- Que!!? - miro mi cara de enfado, yo conteniendo la risa, él simplemente algo asustado, su carita graciosa hizo que me resistiese, pero solo por poco tiempo...

- Te mereces de verdad un enorme premio - Le bese muy dulcemente, dejando que su lengua atravesara la mia, sus labios se unian a los mios como un puzzle, encajando en cada pequeño trozo de piel. Me alcé un poco sujetandole todavia, sacando los pies de la cama para intentar levantarme

Delicadamente intenté apartarme pero forzo a mis labios a seguir; tuve que aceptar que por primera vez estaba dominando completamente la situación, continuó con un movimiento sinuoso de sus manos por mi espalda jugueteando con mis cabellos, enredandolos en sus dedos que, cada vez más ágiles, bajaban hacia mis caderas para apoyarme contra el colchón.

Logré evadirle un momento apartando sus manos. Éstas se entrelazaron con las mias, acariciándose entre ellas, buscando pequeñas energias nuevas.

Nos apartamos del beso algo tristes, los dos queriamos más, pero ya era tarde y algo me decía que no seria correcto bajar pasada casi la hora del desayuno.

- Sabes que necesito ahora mismo? - me preguntó con interés. Negué con la cabeza.

El besó mi mano y contestó tras un largo suspiro: "mermelada de fresas"

---

Nos detuvimos antes de entrar al comedor grande donde ayer se habia celebrado el banquete de nuestra boda. Hoy, a pesar de todas mis insistencias, decidimos bajar y desayunar con los demás. Antes de girar hacia la puerta el me miró con cara de asustado, sus ojos grises me revelaban más de lo que él podia explicar con palabras.

- Que crees que nos diran? - por su voz se notaba que estaba más preocupado que anoche, eran parientes a los que temer, sobretodo a un par de elfos maleducados.

- No quiero ni imaginarlo - Aragorn apartó la vista de mí y se concentró en respirar profundamente.

- Dame fuerzas - no tuvo que decir nada más, le bese sin pensarmelo dos veces, ansiaba sus labios tanto como él los mios, me sujetó por la cintura toqueteando el cinturón plateado de mi vestido celeste.

Sin previo avisó nos separamos mirando hacia dos figuras identicas que nos miraban con complicidad, no quise ni escucharles, pero sabia que dirian algo ilógico y con muy poca vergüenza

- Disculpen los recien casados, pero sinceramente creo que esas demostraciones de amor es mejor hacerlas en privado

- Cierto Elladan - se dirigian a nosotros? Inimaginable...- no habeis tenido bastante con esta noche?

Quise degollar a mis hermanos, miraba sus pequeñas cabecitas con odio y miedo, por otra parte, como reaccionar ante esto.  
Cogí a Aragorn de la mano, que empezaba a ruborizarse y entramos en el comedor sin contestarles nada en absoluto, esperando que se olvidaran del tema.

Nos saludaban algunos de los invitados a medida que nos acercabamos a nuestra mesa, alli esta toda mi familia sentada, mirandome...Demasiada gente, ya habia bastantes ojos pendientes de nosotros detrás concretamente 2 pares, me sentía observada.

Aragorn se acercó a mi oido y susurro: "habia olvidado que era imposible que durmiesen más..."

"Sabes que ellos nunca dormiran mientras nos tengan a nosotros" respondí también susurrando

"Cierto, les encanta vernos sufrir. Puede que incluso ya hayan recopilado sus graciosos chistes"

Nos acercamos a las sillas para sentarnos, en esa gran mesa rectangular pudimos ver que habia mas gente de la esperada...menos mal, los hobbits no estaban...un alivio la verdad, eran los que mas miedo me daban de todos.

Pero por desgracia estaban además de mi familia: Legolas, Gmili, Glorfindel, Erestor, Faramir y Eowyn...retiro que hoy iba a ser un día espléndido.

- Buenos dias - Ada nos saludó amistosamente - llegais tarde, no habeis dormido bien?

Nos quedamos petrificados, casi a la par nos sentamos en las sillas, uno junto al otro pero mirando para disintos sitios, concentrados en el zumo o en la pata de la mesa...

- Ada, de verdad crees que han dormido algo? - Elladan se sentó a mi lado y Elrohir a su diestra.

- Si, no ves cansado a Aragorn? - él fulminó con la mirada a Elrohir, antes de que le contestara algo le cogí de la mano tranquilizandole. Me dió un beso en la mejilla desechando sus ideas de vengarse e intentó comenzar su desayuno.

Los siguientes minutos fueron frios, cada uno estaba pendiente de su alimento, excepto nosotros que casualmente siempre queriamos alcanzar los mismos objetos: el cuchillo, la mermelada de fresa, el zumo...

Incluso nos equivocamos varias veces y bebimos del vaso que no era.

Pero todo con gestos, sutiles y tiernos, pero ni una palabra salia de nuestras bocas.

Finalmente mi abuela decidió iniciar una conversación que hubiese preferido no saliera.

- Estais muy silenciosos - mientras le untaba mantequilla al trozo de pan de mi abuelo. Yo le miré fijamente, tenia una mirada tan dulce, tan tranquilizadora...pero casi le rogué que no siguiera.  
Por supuesto, no me hizo caso, nunca me lo hacia...no era de esperar que hoy fuera especial - Aragorn hoy estas realmente "brillante"

Brillante? porque habia tenido que decir eso?Su tono de voz era casi ofensivo, como conocía esas indirectas, mejor ocurrencia era imposible en estos momentos. Brillante, deslumbrante, emocionado...:para ella eran las mismas palabras.

Todos los sentados a la mesa conocian el ingenioso humor de Galadriel, a veces incluso incomodaban a mi abuelo Celeborn, hoy ella estaba con el alma feliz y decidida a molestarnos hasta el final...

Aragorn se habia sonrojado tanto que los demás soltaron una carcajada inmensa al verle. Incluso Erestor con su rostro siempre inmaculado y sin expresión se estaba riendo abiertamente del pobre Estel. Tenia que salir a defenderlo, pero no tenia el mínimo valor. ël me miró suplicante, pero si contestaba seguro que se volverian contra mi. Estaba apunto de hablar cuando me interrumpió Glorfindel.

- Como es que hoy llegais tarde Undomiel, si siempre habies sido puntual

- Se entretuvieron por la mañana, nosotros los vimos

Elrohir habló, de nuevo para decir tonterias

- Ya sabes el amor que se tienen...

- El uno al otro...

- Se adoran...

- Se quieren...

Los dos se completaban las frases...como gemelos que eran los dos sabia en cada instante lo que pensaba el otro. Los pensaba odiar hasta el último de mis días por esto. No podía mas. Aragorn y yo seguiamos en silencio terminando nuestra comida a toda velocidad para salir cuanto antes de alli.

Los demás volvieron a reir de las ocurrencias de mis hermanos...Legolas hablaba con Aragorn casi con gestos para que nadie se diese cuenta, pero como siempre alguien fue más inteligente.

- En esta mesa hay más personas, Thrandulion - mi abuela habló haciendoles callar a todos, que miedo me daban sus palabras - Cuentanos

Legolas miró a Aragorn disculpándose por lo que iba a decir: "Ehm...deciamos...que..."tartamudeó varias veces.  
Yo habia tomado una tostada y un vaso de zumo de melocoton, suficiente para mi; pero Aragorn no habia ni terminado de untar mermelada a la tostada. y su vaso de zumo seguia intacto.

- Habla chico que estamos intrigados - Gimli le dió un codazo para que continuase

- Bueno...deciamos que los pajaros cantan...mucho - hizo una gran entonación en "mucho.  
Todos se volvieron a reir. Legolas y Aragorn totalmente absortos de las risas y yo...en mi mente pensando la mejor manera de salir corriendo sin que murmuraran.

No lo pensé más: me levanté, muy despacio y con tranquilidad. Rogué a los Valar que por favor nos dejaran un momento de paz.

Eowyn y Faramir me miraban confusos, nunca habian visto esta reacción tan extraña, sobretodo huyendo del resto tan sigilosamente. Sabian que nuestras muestras de amor no nos avergonzaban, pero hoy si.

Cogí a Aragorn de la mano y le hice un gesto para que me siguiera. Al vernos, Legolas intentó distraerles, algo inutil, porque volvieron a las andadas.

- Crees que se les a hecho la noche corta? - Oimos que decían...no quise ni saber, ni porque. Queria huir de ahi de una vez por todas...Serian capaces de pedir que nos besaramos para reirse de nuevo...Menos mal que casi estabamos fuera.

Por fin un poco de tranquilidad. Caminamos bastante hasta que encontramos un sitio mas o menos resguardado de esas miradas indiscretas.

- Si te digo la verdad, tenia hambre - Aragorn me apoyó contra la pared del pasillo. Se acercó a mis labios despacio, pero no queria que lo hiciera.

- Meleth, nos pueden ver...

- Desde cuando te ha preocupado eso?

Suspiré pensando en que tenia razon...en ese momento no me importaba lo que pensasen, solo queria estar con él, tranquila.  
También sin esas miradas indiscretas odiadas y por supuesto sin tener que responder a sus preguntas malintencionadas. Nos besamos, por fin. Con ese beso escondido, casi me recordó a cuando éramos más jovenes, iniciamos nuestra vida de casados, huyendo del mundo literalmente. No se porque, sentía que no seria la primera vez que tendriamos que escondernos.

---

Pensamientos:

_"Sus noches de dama virginal habian terminado, ahora correspondia a su amor como una mujer experta, mezclando en un beso, en una caricia; su cuerpo y su alma. Entregandose por completo a él. Aragorn no podía hacer nada más que ofrecerse a ella también. Iban compenetrandose, entendiendo sus cuerpos, sus mentes. Haciendo que su vida intima fuera más sencilla y placentera y que al mismo tiempo les llenara en amor"_

**Fin**


End file.
